Promise
by kuro-shinobi
Summary: The woods were too silent for his liking. He could sense no movement nor hear anything except the occasional howl of the wind. Then he senses it, something or someone was here. PrussiaxNorway. One-shot.


**Title: Promise**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, personified nations, cussing**

**Rating: T  
**

**Characters/Pairings: Prussia, Norway, mentions of Denmark, PruxNor, Den/Nor  
Word Count: 1043  
Summary: The woods were too silent for his liking. He could sense no movement nor hear anything except the occasional howl of the wind. Then he senses it, something or someone was here.  
AN: This is what I have been doing instead of doing my homework and studying for the exams. Haha. Woot! My first published fic! Forgive me if the characters are OOC and/or the fic is crappy. If this turns out good I might make a sequel if inspiration hits for beta-ing my fic Jeri~  
**

**Disclaimer: I so own this 'cause I'm awesome like that! HAHA! (lies...TT__TT)**

**So… uh... Happy reading~**

**

* * *

  
**

The woods were too silent for his liking. He could sense no movement nor hear anything except the occasional howl of the wind. Then he senses it, something or _someone_ was here. In a flash, his sword is drawn and his head swivels from left to right, looking frantically for the intruder behind him moments ago.

" Tsk… tsk… You should be more careful with that sword of yours." A familiar voice whispers in his ear. His eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks are tinged pink. He doesn't have to look to _know_ that the other is smirking for successfully catching him off guard. Norway sheathes his sword knowing that it is unnecessary. Without turning he replies back, "You shouldn't be here..."

"I know that."

"… Should I still ask you why you're here?"

The other turns him around. Blue-violet eyes meet deep crimson pools—eyes full of passion, of fire. He sees him, wearing his usual blue military uniform, that huge hat, brown boots, the ever so present red cape and a pout on his face—something Norway couldn't resist. The other nation had always been and will always be childish as ever. He muses on that thought. Some things just never change.

"Come on Nor! Didn't you miss me even just the _slightest _bit?"

Norway sighs, "I did…"

The man beams at this and pulls him in for a kiss. They have kissed _oh so many_ times before and yet he would still blush like a girl and he hates it, loathes it, but even so, he couldn't pull away—no, he'd never, Norway wouldn't. He kisses back—every ounce of passion and longing poured into it, and he feels it, the fire inside, seething out of every pore. Norway feels his breath escaping him.

The other pulls away and replies, "I missed you a lot too!" He chuckles at seeing his lover flushed with embarrassment, both are gasping for breath.

-------

Norge reminded him of genuine smoked salmon, his favorite food. He would eat that too many times during his short stay at his place. He made Prussia eat it a few times too. It was delicious. Wurst tastes better though—_but Norge tasted best, especially during_… He shakes his head and rids himself of the thoughts. Saying these all out loud would have earned him the satisfaction of making the smaller nation blush and the consequence of being punched in the gut at the same time.

Norway's cheeks heat up at hearing him laugh and he buries his face in the other's chest. Damn him, _damn it_. He just loves to make his face crack with emotions.

He looks up when the laughing ceases and finds the larger nation silent, Prussia's eyes dazed, a grin and an unsightly drool at the corner of his mouth. Norway rolls his eyes. He just knows that the other is thinking about perverted stuff about him.

The blonde pulls away a little and coughs hoping to bring the other back to reality. Sadly bringing him out of those wonderful fantasies took a lot more than that. He hits him softly in the arm and he successfully gains the man's attention.

The nation looks at Norway a questioning look on his face. The smaller of the two looked serious. Well as if he's not serious most of the time.

The Nordic frowns. "Prussia…"

"Gilbert!" the other corrects him. The empire had always insisted on being called by his human name. Norway can't help but smile. The smile though is short-lived and his face returns to its emotionless mask.

"Gilbert… you should know that we can't—we can't keep seeing each other like this… it won't be long before _he_ finds out."

Prussia frowns at this. He did not need to ask who _he_ is. It was obvious that Norway was referring to Denmark, the Nordic nation who had always claimed Norway as his. Well he can't have him, not when Norway was _his._

"I could kick that bastard's ass anytime you know!"

Norway shakes his head. "Starting a war for such a shallow reason, I don't think that's advisable, plus you have a lot of other things to take care of." He traces the design on Prussia's shirt, feigning fascination, trying to keep his feelings intact. Norway knows it's hard to put sense into the other man.

"I do not think my reasons are shallow. The others can just _fucking_ wait then. You're more important."

Norway's lips curl upward, it's good to know that Prussia really cares; to know that this is real—what they have is real. He stares at the platinum-haired man.

Prussia smiles back, not the grin he always wore but a genuine smile. He pulls his lover in an embrace.

For once, the loud-mouthed nation was silent. Norway can't help but wonder the thoughts running through his head at the moment. Could he be possibly having the same thoughts as him?

They just stay there at one another's arms, making sure the other was there, wishing that this won't end. They both know, of course, that such wishes can't just happen.

Both turn their heads at the sound of something approaching.

Norway looks back at Prussia in alarm.

"Go!" he urgently hisses at his lover.

Gilbert hesitates. He knows they won't be seeing each other in a long while. If only, things were different they could be together. He kisses him again and whispers in his ear before he sets off.

_"I'll come back for you…"_

The Nordic nation watches his lover disappear through the undergrowth.

He turns at the sound of someone catching his breath.

"N-norge-san! We…we finally found you!" Norway gives the soldier a nod of acknowledgement.

"We…We've been looking everywhere for you…Danmark-san…" the soldier shudders a little,"…Has gone a little uh…frantic…"

Norway sighs and shakes his head. "We should return then."

Knowing Denmark he would be hacking with his axe on something or someone. He sets off with the soldier to make sure there were no casualties caused by the rampaging nation but not before giving a final glance to where his lover had run off to.

"I'll be waiting…_Gilbert_…" Norway closes his eyes. Gilbert will come; Gilbert will fight for him—_free him_. Gilbert _promised._

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed~**


End file.
